Talking In His Sleep
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: After Inuyasha takes a stroll in the forest, Kagome senses a change in him, and then he says things in his sleep that hurts her. ***COMPLETED HAPPILY*** PLZ R
1. The Sad Beginning

"Talking in His Sleep"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Kagome feeling really depressed, and stuff having to do with Kikyou (Ack!)  
  
Disclaimer: "Losing Grip" is the property of Avril Lavgine and Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi (T_T) Neither of them are mine. . . only this plot is  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, I'm in a really bad mood because I've got the flu, so here goes a fic from my bad mood. I don't know if it'll end up with an angsty ending, or a happy one. . . You guys will have to give me feedback.  
  
Inuyasha: This sounds horrible. . . WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!  
  
Shi-chan: *coughs on him* Ungh. . .  
  
/. . ./ --Avril Lavgine's song, 'Losing Grip'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Are you aware of what/You make me feel, baby/Right now I feel invisible to you/Like I'm not real/Didn't you feel me wrap my arms around you/Why'd you turn away/Here's what I have to say/  
  
Kagome sat brushing her koibito's hair happily. Inuyasha had battled so many youkai today, and gotten so many wounds, she felt he needed a break, and so now he was half-asleep in her lap with a damp cloth on his forehead, relaxing. "Inu-chan, I'm done now. Do you want to go to sleep?" She gently asked him, moving her arms to embrace him from behind. Inuyasha nodded slightly and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Kagome-chan." He said to her, rolling off of her lap and into the spare sleeping bag the girl had brought for him.  
  
Kikyou had not been heard from in awhile, and it was assumed that she had finally passed on to the place she rightfully be. Beside that, they had finally collected the Shikon no Tama, and went back into Kagome's body, where she would have to be killed to get to it. Therefore, Inuyasha and Kagome had settled down together in a cabin built at the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Sango and Miroku lived in Kaede's village with their newborn child Usagi (Meaning 'bunny', not the Usagi from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon!), nearby if needed, and Shippou lived with Kaede in her hut, but often visited all of the others, so they weren't sure which exactly he thought he lived with.  
  
/I was left to cry there/Waiting outside there/Grinning with a lost stare/That's when I decided/  
  
One day however, the hanyou decided to take a stroll in a forest a bit out while Kagome went to visit her mother, Sota, her grandpa, and her baka cat. (Aw, it's so kawaii at the end of the Inuyasha movie when he makes the kitty dance in his lap!!! You wait until the end of the credits to see it. . .! ^________^) As he trailed through the forest, he came upon a pile of lifeless flesh, bones, and clothes. He ran to go see who it was, as it looked familiar to him, and found that it was indeed the body of Kikyou. "Kikyou? Kikyou, are you still alive?" He asked.  
  
The woman looked up, and Inuyasha could tell whatever she said would be her final words. She wasn't capable of staying in this world any longer. "Inuyasha. . . I vowed I would kill you and yet, I have failed. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do anything like that to the man. . . or hanyou. . . I love. Gomen nasai. . . Aishiteru." Her fingers, which had been tracing the features of the half-human's face, fell limp and he felt a ping in his heart. Kikyou was gone forever, for the second time. Another part of him was somewhat happy because he now knew for sure that he could settle down peacefully with Kagome, but. . . losing a first love is never easy, especially when they've already died once, which isn't something that generally happened too often.  
  
/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/You need to listen/I'm starting to trip/I'm losing my grip/And I'm in this thing alone/  
  
Kagome had gotten home before Inuyasha did, and when he returned, she was in the middle of making ramen noodles and fried eggs for their dinner. He came in and slipped his arms around her waist, nuzzling the seventeen year-old's neck. "That smells good. When will it be ready?" Kagome grinned and replied, "In several hours." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he was about to protest when she laughed and responded, "Just playing, Inuyasha-chan! It'll be ready in a few minutes." The hanyou breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Kagome, retiring to their 'living room' of sorts. "Wake me up when it's ready. I'm still exhausted from yesterday."  
  
The teenage girl sensed a change in Inuyasha since he went to the forest. It was almost a sorrowful hole between them, and she felt the butterfly kisses he just laid on her neck were only half-hearted. "What's wrong with him?" She wondered to herself, finishing up the food.  
  
/Am I just some chick/You placed beside you/To take somebody's place/When you turn around/Can you recognize my face/You used to love me/You used to hug me/But that wasn't the case/Everything wasn't okay/  
  
Once she was done and went in the living room to awaken Inuyasha for supper, she could hear soft mumbles coming from his sleeping form. She quietly approached him, hoping not to wake him just yet so she could hear what he was saying. "K-kikyou. . . Doushite? Why. . . did you die? Ai. . . shiteru. . ." He muttered, turning over on the couch from Kagome's time. Kikyou's reincarnate gasped and back up, her hand drawn over her mouth. She felt a tear sting at the edge of her eye and she dashed out of the house. 'What happened to him today?! Did he see Kikyou?! How could he say that after he told me that Kikyou was gone and now I'm the only shoujo he loves. . .'  
  
She decided to go take a quick bath in the lake outside, forgetting all about dinner. For the first time in awhile, she even went to go get her swimsuit, suddenly not feeling comfortable with Inuyasha near her without it. She stayed there for about an hour, just soaking, trying to get Inuyasha and Kikyou out her mind, but to no avail. The image she saw of them kissing kept popping into her mind and she was getting furious.  
  
/I was left to cry there/Waiting outside there/Grinning with a lost stare/That's when I decided/  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was reliving the sight of Kikyou shooting the arrow at him, when she kissed him and tried to pull him down to hell, and when he saw her dying in the forest earlier in his dream. He kept calling out to her, asking for her to quit it and go away, but it seemed like a never-ending movie replaying itself over and over. The hanyou finally woke up in the middle of calling out to Kikyou again, and covered his mouth, realizing what he said, and hoping Kagome did not hear. He got up and looked out the window, to find it was fully dark now, but when he went to sleep, the sun wasn't near going down yet. He began to feel worried and looked around the house, but discovered that Kagome was nowhere to be found. Deciding to go outside and find her, he quickly left their home and darted outside.  
  
Not long after he began searching for her, he found the girl, still soaking in the lake, with a puffy, tear streaked face and an angry look. "Kagome. . ." He muttered, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. He was getting really worried now. What if that hadn't been the only time he called out in his sleep, and Kagome heard him? He'd told her she was officially the only shoujo in his life, and he loved her more than anything, and he knew she took things like that to heart. Plus, she had finally gotten over her phobia and stopped wearing bathing suits and such, and she was wearing it again!  
  
/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/You need to listen/I'm starting to trip/I'm losing my grip/And I'm in this thing alone/  
  
Kagome suddenly felt that someone was watching her, so she got out of the lake and grabbed the towel she had brought with her, wrapping it around her wet body. "Whoever is here can just go away because I don't wish to speak to anyone right now." Suddenly, Shippou popped out of the bushes before Inuyasha could do anything with an apologetic look on his little face. "G-gomen nasai, Kagome-chan. . . I just came down to your house to talk to you for awhile, and I saw you run down here and you looked sad so I didn't want to bug you. . ." He gave her his best puppy dog face and began sniffling.  
  
The teenager walked over to Shippou and hugged him. "Aw, it's alright, Shippou-chan. I just thought you were some youkai or Inuyasha or something." Shippou's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side. "Did you and Inuyasha get into a fight?" He asked. Kagome gave him a half- hearted smile and shook her head. "He just said some things in his sleep that made me kind of sad, but I'm okay. Don't worry." The little fox youkai sensed that whatever the hanyou had said had made her really depressed, and she was trembling from anger, but decided to play that he bought her story, and started a new conversation about some funny things that happened when he and Kaede babysat for Usagi.  
  
/Crying out loud/I'm crying out loud/Crying out loud/I'm crying out loud/Open your eyes/Open up wide/  
  
Inuyasha sat stunned in the bush where he was currently residing. He *had* said other stuff in his sleep, and Kagome had heard them. He quickly concluded he was talking about Kikyou, and felt really bad. Poor Kagome. . . She was probably heartbroken. Inuyasha could tell from Shippou's actions that he knew she was upset and was trying to cheer her up, and though Kagome was laughing and smiling, it was fake. Shippou could tell that, too.  
  
The hanyou went home and decided to stop spying on the pair. She'd eventually come home, too, and confront him, and he wanted to be prepared.  
  
/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/  
  
He was right, and around three in the morning, Kagome returned, with a perturbed look on her face. "Ah, w-welcome home, k-koibito." Inuyasha stuttered, biting his lip. The teenager glanced at Inuyasha, then turned around so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. She could tell he didn't want to make eye contact either. "So. . . how was your walk, Inuyasha?" She asked. The half-human knew Kagome was truly upset since she didn't call him Inuyasha-chan or Inu-chan or koibito or anything. The dog youkai sighed and went straight to the point. "Kagome-chan, what did I say in my sleep that made you so upset? When I went to the forest today, I found Kikyou's body there, finally being put to rest. She's gone now! For good! I can't help it if I *miss* her! She was the first person I ever fell in love with. . . How can you hold that against me?" He demanded.  
  
Kagome turned back to face him, her face red with anger. "You said you loved her and why did she have to die because you miss her so incredibly much! I can understand if you miss her because you loved her but you told me I'm the only one for you, and then you go and stated how much you loved her and that you wished she never died! It's like saying that you'd rather have had Kikyou never die so you can be with her, instead of ever being with me! Like I'm only the replacement, or understudy or something! That's what makes me mad!" She yelled, storming out of the house. Inuyasha felt horrible. This was the second love of his life he'd hurt in some way to make them leave. "Kagome! Gomen nasai!" He called after her. Alas, she was already halfway there to Kaede's village. "See if I ever talk--no, *look* at him again. . ." She muttered, crying.  
  
/Why should I care/If you don't care/Then I don't care/We're not going anywhere/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/  
  
Deep within Kagome's thoughts, however, a voice was crying to her not to leave, to give Inuyasha a chance, because he was the love of her life.  
  
And Inuyasha felt torn. There want the love of his life, for the second time. He wasn't quite sure how much more pain this hanyou could handle.  
  
/Why should I care/If you don't care/Then I don't care/We're not going anywhere/Why should I care/'Cause you weren't there/When I was scared/I was so alone/  
  
Want me to continue it with a happy ending? Leave it angsty? Please tell me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Like I said, if I'm in a bad mood, I write angst stories. What do you guys think? Should I continue it with a happy ending or leave it the way it is? Feedback, please!!  
  
Inuyasha: That was so evil! Crawl in a hole and die, Shi-baka!  
  
Shi-chan: Hey, that's mean!  
  
Inuyasha: That story's mean!  
  
Shi-chan: . . .Hmph. . .  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Alternate Happy Ending

"Talking In His Sleep"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, depression. . . written by psychotic fruit. . . that's about it. :-D  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi's and Un-break My Heart is Toni Braxton's. Leave me be.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, you guys wanted a happy ending because you said that was so absolutely cruel, so here it goes. . . ^^;; Sheesh. . .  
  
Inuyasha: THANK YOU! THAT *WAS* EVIL!  
  
Shi-chan: ^.^;;  
  
Kagome: Get on with it already!  
  
/. . ./--Toni Braxton's 'Un-break My Heart'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Don't leave me in all this pain/Don't leave me out in the rain/Come back and bring back my smile/Come back and take these tears away/I need your arms to hold me now/These nights are so unkind/Bring back those nights when I held you beside me/  
  
Not even two days later, Kagome regretted not giving Inuyasha a chance to explain himself or apologize. And a week later, she missed him so much she could hardly stand it. She wanted him even more than she ever had before, and it only increased when Kaede discovered she was carrying a baby in which was one-forth youkai, in other words, it was her and Inuyasha's child.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why can you not just go to Inuyasha-sama and tell him you're sorry? You're pregnant with his baby, and he's got every right to know about it. . ." Kaede said to the teenage girl sniffled, trying to hold back tears, but failed, and replied, "I'd like to Kaede Grandma, but. . . I just can't! After everything I did. . . He somehow knew why I was upset, which means he must've woken up and seen me and Shippou-chan outside, which means he knew I even bathed with my bathing suit on, which shows I was *really* mad!" Kikyou's younger sister sighed and took Kagome's hands in her own. "Okay, well, how about this? I'll set it up so that you and Inuyasha end up in the same place, and he won't know it, and you two can make up!"  
  
/Un-break my heart/Say you'll love me again/Undo this hurt caused/When you walked out the door/And walked outta my life/Un-cry these tears/I cried so many nights/Un-break my heart/My heart/  
  
The baby cooed and yanked on Sango's hair viciously. "Usagi-chan! Quit that! We've got to go find Inuyasha-sama!" She told her one year-old daughter, who wasn't really listening, much less comprehending. Miroku laughed at his wife's aggravated expression and removed the child from her, wrapping Usagi up in a blanket so she could no longer agitate her mother. "Alright, so what exactly are we to do now, Sango-chan?" Miroku asked her. Sango re-informed the monk for the sixth time, they changed Usagi's diaper, and finally left to go see Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, the hanyou was a wreck at the house where Kagome used to stay with him. Everything was a mess, and Inuyasha's face was puffy, with countless rings under his eyes. When he suddenly heard a knock on the door, he jumped to his feet excitedly. "Inuyasha-sama! Let us in real quick," Miroku's voice called. Inuyasha's doggy ears drooped and he trudged to open the door just a crack. "What do you want, monk?" He asked in a monotonic voice. Sango shoved Miroku aside and handed him Usagi, "Let us in right now Inuyasha!"  
  
/Take back that sad word goodbye/Bring back the joy to my life/Don't leave me here with these tears/Come and kiss this pain away/I can't forget the day you left/Time is so unkind/And life is so cruel without you here beside me/  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded. "Apparently someone who claims to be your lost lover is going to be there, and we thought you might like to know so you can go do something about it. She also says she's carrying your baby," They told Inuyasha. The half-human's eyes grew wide as he sat stroking the sleeping Usagi's thick, black hair. "Kagome's already mad enough at me and I was just talking in my sleep unintentionally! I never meant to hurt her, and now. . . If she hears that she'll definitely never speak--no, *look* at me again!" Miroku smiled, "I guess you've got to go then. There's no choice."  
  
It was four in the morning. It was cold, a bit moist, there was some low wind, and Inuyasha was waiting at the tree in which Kikyou imprisoned him to where the woman would supposedly show up that said carried his child. 'Indeed. . .' He thought, 'The only person who'd I allow to carry my baby would be Kagome, but she hates me.'  
  
/Un-break my heart/Say you'll love me again/Undo this hurt you caused/When you walked out the door/And walked outta my life/Un-cry these tears/I cried so many nights/Un-break my heart/My heart/  
  
Finally, as Inuyasha began to grow weary of waiting, he saw a female figure approaching. Her hair was done in two buns on each side of her head and she was wearing a lot of bright red lipstick and eye shadow. She had on a ceremonial kimono, not that of a priestess', but it was red on the bottom with white at the top, making it resemble one. The girl's eyes were closed, and Inuyasha was surprised to find that she looked awfully familiar, but he could not place exactly who she was.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . I came here to say that I'm sorry and it is true." The girl spoke in such a low, soft voice, she was nearly inaudible. "What's true?!" The hanyou demanded, his hand ready to wield the Tetsusaiga. "That. . . I'm carrying a quarter-youkai, and it is mine and yours." She replied, her voice barely louder.  
  
/Don't leave me in all this pain/Don't leave me out in the rain/Bring back the nights when I held you beside me/  
  
The inu youkai gritted his teeth and pulled his blade from its scabbard. "The only person who would is Hiigurashi Kagome, and she's angry with me!" He yelled at her. The girl opened her eyes, but it was too dark to see any of her face but her bright makeup from the position she stood in. He could see her lipstick move into a smile, though, and she suddenly ran toward him.  
  
She was mere centimeters from his face, but again her eyes were closed. Her nose was touching his, making him feel uncomfortable, and pull his sword closer to her when his nose suddenly caught her scent. "K-kagome- chan?" He asked her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Gomen nasai, I got mad at you Inuyasha! I didn't realize what a terrible mistake I had made until after I left. . . I didn't even give you a chance. . ." She trailed off and started sniffling, and soon after tears began to stream down her face.  
  
/Un-break my heart/Say you'll love me again/Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door/And walked outta my life/Un-cry these tears/I cried so many, many nights/Un-break my/  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Kagome-chan. I'm not upset with you. . . It's okay." He told Kikyou's reincarnate, hugging her close. She put her arms around him, returning his warm embrace, then leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Before Inuyasha could do anything else, however, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "What are we going to name the little youkai?"  
  
Several months later, the half-hanyou (which equals a quarter youkai! Yay! LOL) was born to Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a baby girl, named San ('cause she's gonna be a tough girl like San from Mononoke Hime!), who was sensed to have incredible power despite her young age. She had dog ears, and grayish hair that was a cross between her mother and father's. She had golden eyes and fangs, and was the most adorable thing since Usagi. Kagome's mother and Grandpa were very proud of the little child, and Sota didn't believe it was really theirs; that it was actually Shippou or their baka cat (Yay!) in disguise. The girl now had to stay longer in the Feudal Era, because she and Inuyasha were very protective of the little girl, and whenever she wasn't sleeping, eating, or being cuddled, she was already being trained to fight!  
  
/Un-break my heart/Come back and say you love me/Un-break my heart/Sweet darlin'/Without you I just can't go on/Can't go on/  
  
Kagome eventually quit school at the end of her junior year in high school (don't know how that works in Japan. . . sorry! ^^;;). When her friends and Hojo all asked her why, she said it was because she was moving far away to be with her husband and child, shocking them to no extent. They asked who the father was, and all she would say was, "A very strong, powerful person from somewhere you've never heard of. His name is Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm glad we had a happy ending." Inuyasha told his love. Kagome smiled and nodded, watching as San slept at the end of their bed. "Me too, koibito."  
  
/Say that you love me/Say that you love me/Tell me you love me/Un-break my heart/Say that you love me/Say that you love me/Tell me you love me/Un- break my heart/  
  
The End! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Gomen if that wasn't as sappy as some people wanted it but I'm still recovering from this stupid flu so I'm still not in the best of moods, but at least it's better than all the angst in the first part. (After re-reading it now I realize it was a little much ^^;; LOL)  
  
Inuyasha: Jeez, it's about time you wrote something halfway decent. I would've liked to have bitten Hobo's head off though.  
  
Shi-chan: Maybe in my next fanfiction you can! :-)  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
